1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contact set for a connection socket
2. Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
Contact sets for connection sockets, particularly for RJ45-sockets, are known for various transmission capacities. In order to describe the capacity of electronic components they are classified in categories. Presently common categories are Cat-5, which relate to operating frequencies up to 100 MHz, Cat-6, which relate to operating frequencies up to 250 MHz, or Cat-6A, which relate to transmission frequencies up to 500 MHz and are designed for distances up to 100 m. It is also possible that in the future electronic components become common with even better transmission features.
In order for cables or sockets to achieve transmission features according to a certain category, it is required that the near end cross talk (NEXT for short) is suppressed to a certain extent. For this purpose it is known to provide compensation circuits, which reduce or suppress the near end cross talk.
In order to achieve the transmission features of the category 6a for a connection socket, it has been shown that it is advantageous to place a compensation for the cross talk as close as possible next to the contacting point between the socket and a plug inserted in said socket.
For this purpose, EP 1 306 934 B1 provides a socket, fastened on a motherboard, with a compensation circuit board being arranged inside a receiving element of a socket, which comprises a compensation circuit for reducing disturbing influences, particularly cross talk, and at which the contact elements are fastened, which are in contact with the inserted plug, with the motherboard comprising another compensation circuit for reducing disturbing influences.
In order to place a compensation circuit even closer to the contact point between the plug and the socket EP 1 858 118 A1 discloses a socket with a contact set, which shows several contact elements, with a compensation circuit, for example in the form of a flexible substrate with a compensation circuit, being arranged at the free ends of the contact elements, which project into the interior of the socket, into which the plug is inserted.
WO 0180376 A1 discloses a compensation circuit board, arranged in the housing of the socket, flexibly contacted by the free ends of the contact elements, which are fastened with their other end at a circuit board.
The fastening of the circuit boards at the free ends of the contact elements is labor intensive and must occur with a high degree of precision.
The objective of the invention therefore comprises to provide a contact set for a connection socket, which can be produced with low manufacturing costs, and which allows a compensation as close as possible at the contact point between the socket and a plug inserted in the socket.